Erreur de porte
by linoa99999
Summary: Un Han Solo qui rentre de mission, fatigué, et qui ne souhaite que dormir...
Erreur de porte.

Warning : niet parce que je suis soft et que pour plus, faudra faire marcher vos méninges.

Note : pourquoi ? Parce que quelqu'un m'a fait lire un article où, Mark Hamil, l'acteur qui joue Luke Skywalker dit très clairement : « Si vous pensez que Luke est gay, alors il l'est, si vous pensez le contraire, alors il est hétéro. » Et que cet article a amené une discussion assez étrange qui a abouti à un « et si Han se plante de chambre et prend le frère au lieu de prendre la sœur ? ».

Note 2 : Avant de lire l'article, ça ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse être gay, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Lol

Des bruits de laser.

Des rayons rouges.

Des explosions.

Un bon vieux combat spatial, comme il y en avait déjà eu des centaines, et comme il y en aurait encore des centaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent enfin à bout de l'Empire. C'était une répétition qui devenait fatigante, épuisante même. C'était ainsi, et pas autrement.

Le combat pourrait s'éterniser, comme il pourrait ne durer que quelques minutes.

Du poste de pilotage du Faucon Millenium Han Solo avait une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Autour d'eux.

Il pouvait voir les X-Wing exploser, de même que les vaisseaux impériaux… plus souvent les vaisseaux impériaux.

Encore quelques minutes et la petite escadrille de chasseurs Tie ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, l'espace retrouvant son calme. (Et l'obscurité, mais ça c'est secondaire)

Le capitaine du Faucon ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, ne voulait pas le savoir… Non, tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était rentrer se reposer. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

De longues heures de sommeil… Ou au moins quelques heures, à défaut d'une nuit complète. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion. La nuit complète, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur l'ex champ de bataille, un petit signe de main à Luke dans son chasseur, et il prit le chemin de leur base.

Une petite tape sur l'épaule de Chewie, et il quitta l'appareil.

Une tite sieste, et on s'attèlera aux réparations !

Un grognement que lui seul pouvait interpréter en guise de réponse, et les deux hommes ( ?) se séparèrent, Han prenant enfin la direction de sa chambre.

Enfin…

Il essaya de le faire. Parce que bien sûr, il rencontra un collègue, puis un supérieur, puis un droïde un peu trop bavard, puis…

Bref, toute une multitude de personnes qui semblaient bien décidées à l'empêcher d'aller jouir d'un repos bien mérité. A croire que tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Mais il allait vaincre ! Il n'avait pas résisté aux tueurs de Jabba, aux envoyés de l'Empire pour ne pas réussir à survivre aux bavards de la Rébellion ! C'était écrit ! Han Solo aurait sa nuit de sommeil, voir même plus qu'une nuit. Un petit coup de pistolet laser suffirait bien à dissuader les plus entêtés de le poursuivre… et de venir le réveiller.

Non mais… un Han Solo privé de sommeil pouvait devenir dangereux… quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, Han Solo était dangereux tout le temps. On ne devenait pas le meilleur contrebandier de l'univers connu en tapant la causette, même s'il faut avouer qu'il se débrouillait bien dans ce domaine aussi. Il avait la langue plutôt… agile.

Enfin bref, trêve de tergiversations, il avait ENFIN réussi à aller jusqu'à sa chambre, il allait ENFIN pouvoir dormir, oui oui, il y croyait encore… un peu… au moment même où il posait sa mimine sur la poignée de la porte, et…

BORDEL QUI EST-CE QUI A ETEINT LA LUMIERE ?!

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un juron étouffé – ou pas – échappa à l'homme. Il venait de se faire percuter par un truc non identifié, froid, dur… et qui s'excusait d'une voix guindée.

…

…

…

Ne pas le tuer, ne pas l'envoyer à la casse, ne pas… s'en occuper ? Ouais, ça, ça paraissait un bon plan, un très bon même ! Et c'est ce que fit le jeune homme, plantant là le droïde de protocole, oubliant volontairement que le courant avait, pour une raison qu'il ignore, complétement sauté, il choisit de poursuivre dans son idée de base : aller dormir !

Le plus compliqué dans l'histoire, ça allait être de retrouver la bonne porte, pour se retrouver dans la bonne chambre : la sienne. En y réfléchissant, Han n'avait pas dû faire plus de 2 ou 3 pas, il ne devait donc pas être trop trop loin de sa destination.

Tachant de percer l'obscurité ambiante, le contrebandier tourna la tête dans tous les sens durant quelques instants, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre, attrapant à nouveau la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrant sans se poser plus de questions, et sans prendre garde à ce que C3PO lui racontait dans son dos. Comme s'il avait l'habitude de dire des choses intéressantes de toute façon…

Non mais c'était vrai… dans tout ce que le truc doré racontait, il fallait faire le tri, et là, Han n'avait juste pas envie. A l'aveugle, sans mauvais jeux de mots, il rejoignit le lit, se débarrassant de ses fringues au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Tient… étrange… il aurait juré qu'il n'y avait pas tant de distance entre la porte et le Saint Graal. Bah, avec la fatigue la notion de distance pouvait bien être faussée.

C'est nu comme un ver que le jeune homme atteignit enfin sa destination, et se laissa tomber avec un soupir soulagé sur le lit. Et… et…

Le lit…

Le drap…

La couverture…

La masse déjà présente…

Minute ?

Masse ? Présente ? Comment ça ? L'esprit embrumé du contrebandier tenta de se concentrer, et posa une main sur la forme présente dans le lit.

Forme qui ne réagit même pas, semblant elle profondément endormie.

La chance… lui aussi il voulait dormir… NON MAIS A QUOI IL PENSAIT LA ? Il y avait un intrus, une intruse ? Dans son lit. Il se devait de faire une enquête, de savoir de qui il s'agissait, ce qu'il/elle faisait là, comment il/elle avait pu entrer !

Sa main toujours posée sur ce qui semblait être une hanche, le contrebandier faisait marcher à toute vitesse les rouages de son cerveau fatigué… comprendre : à la vitesse d'un tracteur qui manquait d'essence… Et puisque son cerveau refusait de l'aider, eh bien il allait se servir d'un autre de ses sens : le toucher.

Une main qui se glisse sous le drap, entrant en contact direct avec une peau chaude, libérée de tout vêtement, une peau qui, malgré le fait que l'intrus soit endormi, frissonne sous la caresse. Une peau douche, une peau jeune. C'était au moins ça de pris, ce n'était pas un vieux chnoque qui avait envahi son espace.

Une main qui glisse doucement, remontant le long d'un flanc, tirant un léger soupir au propriétaire du corps endormi. Un sommeil qui s'enfuit doucement, le corps s'agitant.

Une main qui continue sa visite, passant d'un flanc à un ventre plat, légèrement musclé, et qui remonte en direction… de pectoraux ? Ok… il s'agissait donc d'UN intrus…

Intrus qui se tourna en soupirant, venant effleurer le flanc du contrebandier, avant de… se coller littéralement contre lui, laissant échapper d'une voix où perçait un sourire.

Fallait le dire si tu me préférais à ma sœur ~

Un intrus, pilote d'X-Wing, qui décide de prendre les choses en main… au sens propre comme au figuré et un contrebandier qui n'allait pas dormir tout de suite…

Un contrebandier qui, dans le noir, s'était trompé de chambre, et un pilote qui n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'empêcher de retourner dans la sienne de sitôt.


End file.
